guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
War of Rebellion
History This Guild "War of rebellion" was created by a husband and wife. (Yes we are actually married in real life.) We started playing this game together and found it to be exhilarating. We wanted to create a Guild like no other. Our Guild is like our family. Everyone in our Guild is very helpful, friendly and nice. Rather then just solely focousing on gaining XP to make our guild better, we beleive that helping one another is just as important. Everyone in our Guild contributes and they are the ones who make this Guild what it is. We belive that helping eachother and creating friendships will make our Guild strong. We chose to name our Guild "War of Rebellion" because it has much meaning. This Guild is much like a UNION, held together by everyone in it. Recently one of the officers bannished every single person from my guild. We have not been able to contact all of you. Also, we might not reinvite all of you that we previously in my guild. But, please call me up. I didnt kick you guys. Gavins, This message is especially for you. Please call me. We miss you. For all the new people to our guild, I have given my former members their positions back, so although it appears like they have not gotten the requried xp gained, they have before they got bannised. Since I had to reinvite them, it now appers that no one has gained xp. Thx, your leader, No-panties Recruting No required level to be recriuted. However, new recruits will be on approval until notified by No-panties or Officers. We like to get to know each and every recriute. In doing so it helps us decide if you are right for this Guild and if you are happy in our Guild. Ranks In this Guild we have much respect for hard work no matter what your level. We do our best to reward your hard work if we feel you are doing exeptional. *Officer: 60,000xp, lvl. 40+and trust of the leader *Tresurer: lvl. 40 and trust of the leader *Protector: Someone that has earned much trust *Manufacturer: Lvl 50 or higher profession *Reservist: 30,000xp and at least level 30 *Recruiting Officer: Trust of the leader *Spy: This rank will be given to whom i see fit *Secretary: lvl 20+ and must be willing to over see small tasks *Guard: 20,000xp and at least lvl 20 *Scout: 10,000xp *Diplomat: 5,000xp *Breeder: 3,000xp *Merchant: 2,000xp *Servent: 500xp *Apprentice: A new member, some one that needs to learn the ways of our guild *On Approval: Will not be ranked up to Apprentice until the leader personal speaks with you These next ranks listed, I do not plan on giving out, but will, if have too. The fallowing ranks will only be given out and taken off these ranks, by a majority vote amount the leader, officers, and Reservists. *Torturer: someone one that has become annoying to others *Deserter: someone that has lost trust *Nuisance: someone that has become bothersome *Penitent: Someone that needs to learn a lesson Category: Guild Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Category: Rushu Guilds The Honor Roll of This Guild. In No Order *Stara *Fary *Jess